Las Nuevas Cruzadas
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si se unen: los poderes de un mago, la experiencia de una saqueadora de tumbas, y las habilidades de un fantasma?, Villanos del mundo ríndanse, por que no hay donde esconderse, ni siquiera en otro tiempo. Fic Compartido por mi y Zhines1984


Las Nuevas Cruzadas

Prologo

1ro de enero de 2007.

12:00 A.M

Casa Fentom

En Amity Park, celebran la llegada del nuevo año, el Joven Daniel Fentom, conocido entre sus amigos y familiares como Danny, junto con su inseparable amigo tecnológico Tucker Foley (quien a muy temprana edad, creo su compañía de tecnología y es asistente personal de Maddie Fentom) y su novia desde hace dos años Sam Manson, sus padres Jack y Maddie (quienes ya saben el secreto de su hijo, aunque Jack a veces lo encierra en el Termo Fentom, y que por error) y su fastidiosa hermana Jazz.

Todos emocionados por la llegada del nuevo año, aunque Danny y Sam, se encontraban en una esquina de la sala, emocionados por otra cosa; aunque su amigo Tucker los observaba, y justo en el momento de un beso el los interrumpe:

-- Danny, Sam vengan al abrazo grupal—dice el moreno a toda voz

Ella voltea con una mirada asesina dirigida a su amigo de lentes – no podías ser mas oportuno-- aunque Danny no le presta atención a su amigo, y jala hacia el a Sam de nuevo para seguir donde quedaron. Pero justo cuando iniciaban un apasionado beso un gran resplandor los interrumpió, y cuando se desvaneció en el medio de la sala se encontraban Clockworth, junto con los observadores

-- Daniel Fentom, por la ley que me he concedido, reclamo tu presencia y la de tus amigos ahora mismo en la zona fantasma. – dicho esto volvió de nuevo el resplandor, llevándose consigo los tres mas jóvenes de la sala sin protesta alguna.

-- No es justo, yo quería ir – grita Jack Fentom a la nada. De nuevo aparece Clockworth, en su forma infantil y dice—por cierto ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!—en ese momento Jack le Grita—YO QUIERO IR—y se lanza sobre el pero Clockworth, desaparece y deja Jack, desparramado en el suelo de la sala.

Ya en la zona Fantasma, Danny empieza a reclamar el hecho que lo sacaran de esa manera de su casa-- mas te vale que tengas una muy buena excusa para sacarme de mi casa, o si—Clockworth lo interrumpe—Es algo sumamente importante y peligroso, que puedo destruir el tiempo y consigo el universo—te escucho—contesta Danny, sin otra opción

Clockwork agita su báculo y aparece las imágenes de dos mujeres que cambian constantemente, una de ellas es en su primera imagen muestran a una niña de 13 años con el cabello muy enmarañado y usando una túnica negra, aunque pareciera que la hubieran revolcado en el fango, luego pasa a una imagen de ella misma pero aparentando unos 17 años, ya no tiene la túnica pero igual esta revolcada y con muchos raspones en su joven cara. La otra imagen muestra a una niña de aprox. 9 años muy bien vestida con ropa elegante, luego pasa a una imagen de ella misma pero con un aspecto muy maduro pero aun joven y muy sexy. Y el dice con voz profunda

-- estas dos mujeres sin conocerse han cambiado, no solo su futuro, sino también el de mucha gente sin saberlo, para bien, aunque sus enemigos en común junto con los tuyos se han unido para un solo propósito— explico el fantasma del Tiempo –¿Mis enemigos¿Cuáles?— pregunto Danny –Todos, en especial a Dan— con solo decir esto los tres jóvenes se pusieron pálidos en especial el joven de ojos azules.

ClockWork no dijo nada, solo movió de nuevo su báculo haciendo que las imágenes cambiaran una vez más, mostrando el momento en que Dan Phantom era liberado del TermoFentom por Vlad Plasmius, un ser con cuerpo humano con facciones de serpientes y mujer estilo gótico rodeada de una densa capa de humo negro.

Danny sintió una gran rabia al ver a su Némesis liberar a su futuro yo maligno –Perdón ClockWork ¿Pero quienes son todas esas personas?— pregunto la joven gótica –Esas personas que vieron son los enemigos de las mujeres que vieron antes y de otras personas. Ellos han intentado conquistar y destruir el mundo, y ellas juntos con sus aliados y amigos los han detenido. Pero ahora ellos se han juntado con un solo propósito, destruirlos a todos ustedes— con cada explicación el Fantasma cambiaba de apariencia aunque sus palabras cada vez se volvían más serias.

Danny miro por un momento más la imagen de esas personas, para dirigir su mirada al fantasma del Tiempo –¿Qué debo hacer?— pregunto. ClockWork sonrío –Debes volver al pasado, encontrar a esas mujeres, y a sus aliados, explicarles lo que sucede y detener sus enemigos en el pasado, mas precisamente al 31 de Julio de 1998, justo cuando uno de sus enemigos mas poderosos tuvo su peor caída, -- volvió a mover su báculo, y la imagen se detuvo en el ser con cuerpo humano y cara de serpiente— y casualmente, también fue el momento de la alineación planetaria, que solo ocurre cada 5 mil años, que hace conceder a un objeto de gran valor, conocido como el triangulo de la luz, un poder inimaginable, que hace controlar el tiempo y el espacio, y si cayera en malas manos, nadie en el mundo lo podría detener—explico ClockWork—¿pero tu no eres el que controla el tiempo?—Pregunto Danny—si lo controlo, pero ese poder esta sobre mi—dijo el fantasma del tiempo, agitando de nuevo su báculo—esta mujer ha salvado el mundo en innumerables ocasiones, aún a costa de su propia vida, ella ese mismo 31 de Julio del 98, logro hacerse con el triangulo, y logro destruirlo – ¿así que el plan de los malos es de llegar antes que ella destruya el triangulo y hacerse con el?—pregunto Tocker

Claro así ellos podrían controlar todo y a todos a su antojo – comento Sam—exactamente, así que su misión mas primordial es el de cambiar los fragmentos del triangulo por estos – dijo ClockWork sacando unas piezas de metal—un momento ya entendimos por que vamos con la señorita del triangulo¿pero para que nos tenemos que encontrar con la otra? – Pregunto Danny algo confundido – sencillamente por que ella junto a uno de sus mejores aliados, son dos de los magos mas poderosos que existen y son los únicos capaces de hacer parecer que estas piezas – El fantasma del tiempo levanto las piezas de metal—tengan poder y sus enemigos crean que son las verdaderas

Bueno creo que hablo por los tres, al decir que aceptamos hacer esta misión, pero creo que lo más importante es a donde vamos y como se llaman estas personas—exclamo el ojiazul— ClockWork, agito de nuevo su báculo y aparecieron las 2 mujeres junto a dos hombres mas, la primera era la chica de cabello enmarañado junto a un chico de cabello negro azabache de anteojos junto a ellos un pelirrojo alto y de aspecto bonachón—ella es Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley – dijo mientras los nombraba a cada uno, luego señalo a la mas madura, de cabello largo y castaño y de facciones muy delicadas pero fuertes—su nombre es Lara Croft, y todos están en Inglaterra…


End file.
